


现代生活

by shentu



Series: 中土世界系列 [16]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta/Alpha, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 泉花视角的现代生活，可能有其他cp
Relationships: Aredhel/Celegorm | Turcafinwë, Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel
Series: 中土世界系列 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778572
Kudos: 1





	现代生活

**Author's Note:**

> 贝塔泉/阿尔法花

▼

我活这么久来干过的最勇敢的事就是强吻了我的挚友。一如啊，这比吓退几个戒灵可神气多了。

而糟糕的是：几百年没亲过人了，当时我的吻技实在不比要吞了他好多少。

▼

不过这还是一个爱情故事。

事情发生时我正处在易感期。埃克希里昂，我的挚友——也就是日后被我强吻的对象，在前一天晚上就帮我买好了药。那种能抚平阿尔法情绪的抑制剂。

因为没有欧米伽或者伴侣，不吃药的我几乎一点儿刺激都受不了。那感觉不好受，我总是忍不住去和别人打架，尽管那并不一定是我的本意；这样完全处于信息素的支配之下，除了埃克希里昂，任何人都可能刺激到我的阿尔法神经。

我为什么偏要是阿尔法呢？还是贝塔好。就像Thel。我美丽的Thel。

以往在这个时候我都会喜欢粘着他，弄得他满身阿尔法信息素味。我没有伴侣，不去交往欧米伽是因为我实在喜欢Thel。阿瑞蒂尔认为我的种种行径已经暴露得够明显了，奇怪的是Thel竟从没察觉过。

有时候他也会帮我打理头发，我是说洗头跟吹头，在我们早不是孩子一齐生活了这么长久的岁月后。他给我洗头的时候自己还要先把黑发撩到耳后，那张完美的脸就贴在我面前；我躺着而他坐着，Thel在家衬衣几乎能直接开到胃。黑衬衣白皮肤，当他俯下身，维拉，我都不知道究竟该看哪里。

在这种时候，我会怀疑他也是爱我的。看到我紧闭着眼睛他会笑，然后让我放松。每次他都会问是不是因为洗发水的味道，对于阿尔法来说或许太呛了。傻孩子——我不是很想这么说，但是——我们换了不下十种洗发水，他都没有怀疑过我只是因为喜欢他。

我渴望了他那么久，甚至长过一次死亡与复生，也不介意再继续等待下去。更何况，既然Thel丝毫没有这方面的想法，哪怕连一点猜测都没有，我贸然开口吓到他的可能要远胜于得到回应的概率。那时我是那样想的，所以我从不曾告诉过他我的想法。

直到我的上一个易感期背叛了我。吃了药也不管用，我能感受得到，我的每一个毛孔都充斥了对Thel的渴望。或许是压抑了太久，爆发得要令我害怕。

所以我没让他再继续陪着我，甚至要求他把门锁好。

结果他只是看着我，说不上来那是什么表情。他就那样看着我，然后他笑了。“你伤不了我的，”他说，可他会按照我说的做，如果那能让我安心的话。

“帮我跟图尔巩请个假。”我把自己埋在枕头里，声音被它捂闷了，听起来可能怪委屈的。“我明天不能去上班了。”

我全身心都渴望与他结合，压抑这种冲动简直是一种维拉给予的惩罚；而埃克希里昂却在听到请假的事情后又从门口来到了我身边，我几乎要把手指嵌入枕头才没在他问我“很难受吗？”时去吻他。

“需要我再去一趟药店或者咨询一下线上医生吗？”我只是硬得发痛，其余没有哪里特别难受。而且他还对我的这种难受功不可没。但我能怎么说？Thel还在贴近，我能感觉到他的呼吸——一如啊——他真的不能再近了。“不是那种难受，”于是我说，往远离他的方向挪了挪。“我只是最好待在家里。”

“我会替图尔巩请下我们俩人的假。”他要留下看着我。

埃克希里昂还是揉了下我的耳朵。一如，他的手指触感真是舒服。我可能皱起了眉，但因为我把整张脸都埋在了枕头里，Thel没机会发现。晚安，他说。然后他终于离开了房间，让我总算有机会纾解一下自己。

想着自己两辈子的好友做这种事其实并不光彩，尤其是他的房间就在你的隔壁的时候。但我的确已经绝望到了这种地步，做的时候还得在嘴里咬上一件衣服免得他听见声音起疑——不过那件沾满了我信息素的衣服正是他的无袖背心。想到这点还是让我舒服了很多。

我一直都在想着Thel，床单皱了也湿了，我好歹冷静了下来，可还是无法满足。

我喝了一点Thel之前给我留下的水，又吃了两片药，妄图把这种阿尔法的空虚从我的身体里赶出去。可是没有用。当冲动真的完全冷却了下来，我发现真正缺了一块的是我的灵魂。

一如啊，如果你不能让我的爱有所回应，为什么又要把埃克希里昂设为我的灵魂伴侣。是的，“灵魂伴侣”。我就是这样称呼它，这样看待Thel对我的位置。

可是全都没有用。

▼

第二天醒来时，我脑子里蹦出的念头是和埃克希里昂好好打一架。

他总是拿那几只炎魔和勾斯魔格说事，半兽人就更不用提了。无论是直接谈起还是间接透露，这都让我难受。大部分时候他提起这些只是为了让我放心我不会伤到他，毕竟他有那么强呢。是啊，涌泉领主的名字曾一度让半兽人为之惧怕，他甚至是个埃尔达用于冲锋时的口号。可那只能让我难过，Thel首先是我最喜欢的精灵，其次是小时候叫着劳瑞芬哥哥的小精灵，最后才会是那个精灵战士——对我而言永远都是这样。而我的挚爱死去了，他们还要不断拿他的战绩歌颂他，尤其是安慰我。

为什么有人会觉得拿他的战绩安慰我真能让我感到愉悦？刚多林也陷落了。那几乎是我最为艰难与痛苦的一天。虽然不久后我也死了，但我并没有在曼督斯见到他。自那以后我一直都没有再见过他，直到索伦终于倒台。

现代人都说青梅竹马如果分别有了不同的人生轨迹就很难再回到过去了。主要是彼此的见闻不同，再见面很难还会有共同话题。我见过很多次生子，他们只是十几年不见，就在对方的人生中缺失了这么一小段时间，便很难再坐下来毫不尴尬地吃完一顿晚饭了。虽然埃尔达拥有无限的时间，但次生子与我们之间的情绪是共通的。并且越与他们一同生活，我受他们情绪的影响也就越大。因而有时候我会想：他是不是只是出于习惯才跟我待在一起，并不是因为他想这么做。

而当你委实喜欢一个人又患得患失时，这种区别的确很重要。

Thel要是出差几天不跟我联系我都会焦虑，按人类的标准来看这可能就是PTSD，我害怕他会再离开我一次。图尔巩见到过我在办公室咬手指，他执意要看我的手，结果发现几乎每一根手指的指节都有齿痕。全都是我自己咬的。

我有两天没有过Thel的消息了。我告诉他。我只是有点焦虑。

“怪不得你看不了《哈姆莱特》。”那是很久以前，我在陪图尔巩与阿瑞蒂尔去看戏之前并不知道哈姆莱特有一位溺水情人。那时我中途便离场了，在后巷抽烟，冷静到了剧院散场。我没想到图尔巩到现在都还记得这件事，他是个好上司，也是个好朋友，从维林诺时就是。

图尔巩差点就要送我去看医生了。但是他没有，他最后只是用上司的身份跟埃克希里昂打了个电话。让我能听见Thel的声音。

等等。我在他最终要拨出前扑上去，抓住了他的手。“等等。”我说。图尔巩能感受到我的紧张，便也没追究我的失态。“你不能——你——Thel——他不知道，他还不知道。”喘得像刚结束一场长跑似的我显然更让图尔巩担心了，他看着我，而我摇了摇头。

“——Thel不知道我会这样。”也不知道你喜欢他。我在心里对自己补上了后半句。“所以请千万不要告诉他关于我的事。”

你的贝塔没事。他在结束通话后跟我说，我希望你也没事，劳瑞。

当我想到这里时，我已经坐在餐桌上了。Thel在做早餐，围着一条蓝围裙。“你想吃煎蛋吗？”他回过头来看我，“我希望你喜欢，因为我已经要煎好了。”但如果我真不想吃，他也很乐意帮我做点想吃的东西。

我要是想吃你呢？我在心底默念。当然不敢说出来。

看着他端着咖啡（我爱喝，但他并不热衷）在我面前坐下，我最想问的问题是他为什么能每一天都那么漂亮。可我依旧没问出口，而他则率先问我：有没有感觉好一点。

“阿尔法在这一段时间里都不会好。”我扒拉起了盘里的煎蛋。“可能是我没有伴侣太久了，这次还会不好更长一段时间。”

我没有任何责备他的意思，可他沉默地看着我良久，眉眼间明显带着委屈。

“你或许该找个伴侣。”他的语气听起来很笃定，“毕竟恋爱能让你的身心都更加放松。”

“是啊，不过我已经爱上某人了。而我根本没办法因为爱他放松。”我在说完之后开始惊讶我竟然说了这些。于是我开始笑，试图让气氛变得不那么尴尬。“阿尔法的易感期，”我笑了几声，“有时候我根本不知道自己为什么要那样说话。”

现在埃克希里昂的表情更糟了。

“你恋爱了？”

我笑。“算是吧。”

“我只是有些惊讶，我竟然一点都没有察觉。”从埃克希里昂的表情我能看出自己笑得很丑。“他好吗？”他低下头，在沉默了几秒后开始问我。

“不，不是那个问题，关键在于他根本都不知道我喜欢他。”

“你没有跟他告白？”我的错觉吧，Thel的语调轻快了一点。

“我试过，很多次，可他就是没有反应。”我已经把盘里的煎蛋切得不能再碎了。维持这个笑容几乎要叫我的嘴唇都黏在了牙龈上。“他可能就是不喜欢我，不过我也正在劝自己尽快放下。”

“他是埃尔达吗？”

我点头。而且他很漂亮，很快我又接着补充，很少有精灵能有他那样的美貌。

“可他不喜欢你。”埃克希里昂的语调中的轻快又消失了。“不要再想着他了，如果他不喜欢你，那完全是他的问题。”

“不要这么刻薄，Thel，你都不是一个刻薄的人。”

然后我听见了一声刀叉碰撞餐盘的脆响。可怜的煎蛋，我想。埃克希里昂为自己的失礼道歉，直到早餐结束都没再跟我说话。

▼

午饭前我收到了一条来自那位会抱着狗骂哥的费诺里安的短信。

当然他不止骂哥，他还会抱着胡安感慨任何能激发他感慨的事情。图尔巩从小就觉得这很蠢，只是碍于他们微妙的身份而从不明说。不过伊瑞皙倒没少跟我谈论她的蠢堂兄。

我看到凯勒巩在短信里问：你把你的小男朋友怎么了？

“埃克希里昂今天给我发了封邮件问我有没有什么认识的漂亮辛达精灵，还特意强调是男的，拜托我介绍给他一下。”我都能想象凯勒巩在打字时的表情，“听着，我并不在意你们之间究竟是不是出了什么感情问题，但为什么你的男朋友要来问 **我？就好像我有认识很多漂亮辛达精灵一样，伊瑞皙会误会的。** ”

是啊，他现在和阿瑞蒂尔在一起了。不过伊瑞皙才不会误会什么，她只会笑话他。我也是。这是什么金毛似的阿尔法，我想：他竟然还用了黑体字。百岁的小精灵吗？

然而我也没能因凯勒巩的短信笑上太久，“埃克希里昂不是我的男朋友，”当我开始打字的时候就已经不行了。“我也不知道他为什么会问你，大概是因为你真的认识很多漂亮精灵吧。”

接着我就将手机静音倒扣在了桌上，并打算无论凯勒巩说什么都装作收不到他的消息。

阿尔法都是这样的吗？我不禁开始思考，说不定我在伊瑞皙眼里就和凯勒巩没什么差别。或许还是有的吧，我认为我应该比他还是要聪明一点儿。而且更受欢迎。

我可是曾经刚多林最受欢迎的精灵。我知道大家都很喜欢我，过去也不是没有试过跟欧米伽约会，有一个姑娘甚至差点就要和我在一起了，如果我没有及时发现我对Thel的渴求的话。而那姑娘是位辛达与诺多的混血，她身上的每一样特质都让我想起Thel。在终于认清真相的那一刻我觉得自己简直是个混蛋，我向她道歉，并及时终止了这段关系，希望她未来能真正幸福。

看起来Thel大概还记得这件事。他倒没和什么人发生过什么，至少据我知道的是这样。Thel不仅是个大美人还是位名将，好像无论是阿尔法或欧米伽都会在他面前黯然失色。

我凭什么能拥有他？

“你想吃午饭吗？”埃克希里昂的声音打断了我的思路，他站在门外问我有没有胃口吃饭，没得到我的允许不准备进来。

“不了，我有些不太舒服。”你可以看出他真的很贴心，但我想现在我或许还不能和他在一张桌上吃饭而不盯着他的嘴唇看。

好吧。我听见他说。如果需要，随时叫我。

▼

饥饿让我突然意识到埃克希里昂可能是喜欢我。

我蜷在一团被子里，差点没因为这个认识而把它们撕裂。 **埃克希里昂喜欢我。** 当时我只是想到这个念头就硬了。

阿尔法的易感期。我摇了摇头，再次感慨自己为什么会是阿尔法。不过这还有一项好处，就是能靠想着Thel充饥。本能的需求完全冲淡了饥饿，我很快就不记得自己并没有吃午饭了；躺在床上，脑子里能想到的只有埃克希里昂的美。

他吃醋了。当时的我是想：埃克希里昂是因为吃醋了才会去问凯勒巩，他想知道自己的情敌究竟长什么样。

等我终于从信息素的支配下夺回身体的控制权后，再看床单已经乱得睡不了人了。我不禁开始思考另一个问题：即便埃克希里昂真的喜欢我，我们的结合又当真会合适吗？

获得清醒的我很快觉得这种担心毫无必要。埃克希里昂不会喜欢你的。我耸了下肩。如果他喜欢你，他早就该明白你对他的心思了。

然后我又不开心了。易感期会放大任何情绪，那时的我沮丧到了极点，几乎就要哭了。

我换好衣服，扯下那床需要清洗的床单，埃克希里昂就在我打算跟枕头相亲相爱时来了。

“我可以进来吗？”他问，敲着我的门。“你感觉起来……像是不太舒服。”

那真是奇怪。贝塔对信息素的刺激并不敏感，可埃克希里昂就是能感觉到我很沮丧，好像他全然了解我的情绪，跟结合伴侣似的。

我的理智提醒我最好拒绝，可我还是说了“是啊，我需要你，我真的需要你，请你进来吧。”

埃克希里昂穿着我最喜欢的那件黑衬衫，领口仍旧敞开，下摆没有好好扎好。头发倒是扎了起来，在脑后绑成了一个小揪。我就是喜欢他这副介于正经与闲散之间的样子，他什么样子我都喜欢，但这样更能激起我的联想。

“你看起来像是刚跟索伦打过架。”

“那倒没有，不过我倒真想和你好好打上一架。”

“如果我真的这样做了，那会让你好受一点吗？”

他问我，而我点了点头。

▼

客观地说，因为我是阿尔法，力量总归强于贝塔。近身搏击不至于占到下风。但我也没显出多少优势，纯粹靠阿尔法的身体优势硬撑。

我们在这片土地上度过的生活太过漫长，你无法想象我们都做了什么来打发时间。有段时间埃克希里昂去做了雇佣兵，我跟着他去，晚了大概两三个月。魔苟斯知道那几个月里埃克希里昂都从那群次生子中学了些什么，他从那时起就必定比我更会“打架”了。我知道，这并非“比武”，我不会是他的对手。

然而当时的我犯下的最不应该的错误就是错估了Thel。他打中了我的鼻子，趁着我在走神；而我竟然从没考虑过：他可能会打我的脸。

我在惊讶与愤怒下用膝盖顶了他的下腹。他大概也比我更没想到他真能打中我的脸，那几秒的犹豫足以让我反击了。被踢疼的Thel顺势抓住我的肩膀，瞄准我的膝盖用力将我压倒在了地毯上。

还好他在最后还是护住了我的头，让我磕在他的手上缓冲了一下，没直接撞上去。

我的地毯不厚，直直摔下去头估计会疼上很久；而现在更需要关注的大概是我的鼻子，它流血了，我能感觉到有液体一直滑至了我的嘴角。不过手臂仍被埃克希里昂控制着，让我没法抬手去检查自己是否真的已经被打成了这样。

倒也不需要我确认了，从埃克希里昂的表情就能看出这是真的。维拉啊，我开始努力把他从我身上掀落，这真的是太糗了。

你倒地了，我听见他说，着急想让我去止血。“已经结束了，Fin。”

他很少叫我Fin，也很少语气如此急迫。劳瑞！他又叫了我一次，我们可以等你止完血再继续。

“不，”我尽力抬起头，无视流血的鼻子。“我的头部并没着地，还没有结束。”

那时我当真只是想要打赢他。但等到说完，我便发现自己与埃克希里昂的鼻尖已几乎触到了一起——太近了。近到我能嗅清Thel身上极淡的信息素味。

我渴求了不知多少纪的爱人的味道。

于是我吻了他，嘴唇还有新沾上的血，弄得一团糟。

埃克希里昂并不配合我，他的抗拒让我恼火又委屈；我攥紧他脑后的黑发，将这个吻继续了下去。这是我们的第一次亲吻，也是被我当作最后一吻来看的，我就是不想这么结束。

在极端的情绪变化刺激之下，还在易感期的我没控制住自己的眼泪。我的脸就像最糟糕的调色盘，各类颜色被晕开，又流得到处都是。

“劳瑞——格洛芬德尔，听我说。”

我不想听。可他又接着叫：劳瑞哥哥，你是不知道他那时的嗓音有多性感。劳瑞哥哥，他说，如果你能好好等到止完血，我就让你随意处置我。

“你可以对我做任何你想做的事。”他拉开了我们之间的距离，“而且相信我，那也全都是我想对你做的。”

▼

他的唇上沾着我的血，埃克希里昂整个人都性感得不像话，甚至还散发着属于我的信息素味。

感谢维拉，这一幕竟然成真了。

“hey sexy，”我勾住了他的肩，“f**k me.”

▼

哦，关于这段时间发生的事我不能告诉你们更多细节。为了保持在PG13——所以，你们或许可以自行想象。

不过我还是可以给你们点隐晦描述，等我们想起需要聊天时已经是后半夜了。顺便，我这才知道原以为自己已荒废多年的骑术竟是仍然那么娴熟。

▼

我玩着他被汗水浸湿的头发，问他究竟是怎么想的。这是对朋友的怜悯还是情人间的爱。

别用涌泉的名字称呼我，他说，就好像我已经不能再挑起你的渴望了一样。

“这个名字的距离太远了是吗？”我等待你的时间可远远长于它。

然后我们又开始了沉默，我看着他，而他也注视着我。

我不是欧米伽。他说。抬手盖住自己的脸，从指缝间流出了一声苦笑。我不敢保证我能一直吸引得了你的兴趣。

“我也不是一个贝塔或者欧米伽。我还有易感期会不受控制，该自卑的是我。”

你究竟喜不喜欢我。我问他，当时我唯一在乎的只有这个问题。

喜欢，维拉啊我当然喜欢你。“可我是个贝塔，阿尔法的伴侣需要标记来平静你们，我不能，劳瑞，你既无法永久标记我，我也不能那样标记你。”

他在自卑，维拉啊他竟然在自卑这种事情。

“你平抚我的情绪还需要通过一个标记？”我提高了声音，为了盖过他的。“我们之间的连接不比大多数阿尔法与欧米伽之间的更深吗？”

我们都死过一次了，两辈子都在一起，还有什么必要去在乎那个标记？

“只要你现在咬一下我的脖子，Thel，我就露着你留下的印记去上班。所有人都会知道我们是一对。”

埃克希里昂看起来像没想到我会有这样的反应。他愣了一会儿，随后笑了。没有之前不让我看时的那样涩，笑得比以前放松些了。

“这样还是你咬我吧，劳瑞。”他用手背轻蹭了下我的脸颊。“毕竟你才是阿尔法，这样更符合常理。”

好吧，如果我要真的在乎这个刚刚就不会那么爽了。不过既然他这么想，那我也没有意见。一旦知道了埃克希里昂也喜欢我，当时我的所有心思就都集中在了正式确认这段关系上。可能我这么急切地想要一个可以肯定我们关系的标志是过去多年经历刺激下的结果，在潜意识里，我总是担心他是会走的。会离开我。

我把这种感情叫做孤独的私生子。没有更好的形容词，你们可以意会一下。总之就是一个常年昏暗的房间突然被拉开了窗帘，面对阳光，首先感受到的是刺眼而非温暖。

我就这么想着，等我意识到，Thel的皮肤已经出血了。

再一次重申，这真不是我的本意。我试图解释，可Thel什么质疑的话都没说，只是看着我，眼神中像有无限温柔。

他将手搭上我的脖颈，蓝眼水汽氤氲，嘴角却又在笑。那一刻我突然开始明白，他比我更加害怕。

一直以来，他的感情可能比我更加细腻。

“我爱你。”我说，我一时只能想到这个。“维拉会祝福我们的。”


End file.
